


No Wind Resistance

by grilledtrees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eloping, Established Relationship, F/F, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, I love em, OOC maybe, Running Away, Short One Shot, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: Fareeha loves Olivia and Olivia loves her right back.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	No Wind Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> grrr bark bark i just love all of fareeha's femslash pairings <:-)

She doesn't know how this'll end, but she knows she doesn't want it to. So, as she holds Olivia's hand and runs by her side, she's smiling. Grinning. Olivia's laughing, her hair flowing behind her. Fareeha's heart is beating wildly-- but not from the running. And even if this ends badly, she won't regret this. Maybe Olivia will, in ten years time, but there's no point in Fareeha thinking about then. Right now is all that matters. She loves Olivia. 

Olivia's grip tightens, pulling Fareeha into an alleyway. Olivia grabs both of Fareeha's own, pulling her close to look up at her. "Let's run away together. Somewhere where Overwatch and Talon won't find us." It's a plea and Fareeha isn't sure who it came out of, but it doesn't matter because Olivia pulls her down to kiss her. They both know that that place doesn't exist and they'll be found, eventually but neither of them care to point it out.

"Pájarita." Olivia says, after breaking apart from the kiss. "I love you." Her smile makes Fareeha nearly cry. She hugs Olivia. "I love you. I love you." Fareeha holds her tightly. "I love you." "Ay, I get it. I heard you the first time. Now let go so we can go, pájarita." Fareeha lets her go. Olivia grabs her hand again, holding it tightly.

Then they start running again.

And Fareeha doesn't even think about looking back. 


End file.
